


Guardian from Another Dimension

by Dynamic_Dork



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asexual, Monster!reader, Other, kinda slow, not really romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Dork/pseuds/Dynamic_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged into the videogame Undertale, the reader is forced to survive in the underground not as a protagonist, but a monster that will try their best to guide Frisk to the end. Will the human free the monsters from the underground or kill everything in their path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too short •^•'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need your opinions

Hey there, guys! I'm sorry for the long delay, but I've had some time to think and I'm kind of deciding to give this story a fresh start! I'll be redoing chapters so that they are longer and more in depth. I hope you all stick around! This is something I really want to have meaning! 

Stay Determined!   
-Dynamic


	2. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery person and mystery deals

The final announcements come to a close at the end of a long school day. Students pile up into a crowded school bus with their heavy bags and huge books. You take a seat in the back of the bus along with a few of your friends. While everyone pulls out their phones to check up on social media or listen to music, you are left staring at a pitch-black screen. Earlier, you tried to pull up some pictures of the homework for one of your core classes, but no matter how hard you tried, it just wouldn’t work! (There may or may not have been tears) You have no idea what could’ve caused this. All you can do is hope that WikiHow knows how to fix it.  
  
To say your mom was mad is an understatement. As soon as the words “My phone” left your mouth she immediately went off about how you weren’t responsible enough to even own a pet rock. No matter how many times you tried to explain, the look of disappointment never left her face.  
  
The front door slams shut behind her. You are left there standing in shame. Surely this must be your fault. There isn’t any other explanation. “I’m such a burden.” You can’t help but tell yourself. You wish it wasn’t so silent. Anything would be better, even your mom’s lectures.  
  
Your prayers are answered when you hear the humming of the computer in your room.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I turned it off…” You take a seat.  
  
The only thing opened was the game you had long forgotten, Undertale. It’s been a year since you last played this silly little game. A smile appears on your face as you boot up the game. You have so many fond memories from it. Meeting the skeleton brothers for the first time, saving everyone, and oh my goodness the battles! Those were the good ol’ days.  
  
“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.” The screen read. Happiness warms your heart. You could already see the adventures and thrills. But all of that comes to a halt when the whole computer goes black. You give the computer a tap in an effort to bring it back to life. Nothing. That’s your limit. You cry all the tears you’ve been holding back. You were utterly, completely, absolutely done. It’s like everything you touch breaks.  
  
Red text shows up onto the screen without a warning.  
“SSStop crying you baby?” You read. You gasp and jump back which means you fall out of your chair. When you look back up the text is going by quickly. It strains your eyes too much to try to catch the words. The only thing you understood was “ **deal** ”, “ **nothing better to do** ”, and your nAME?? You’re pretty sure you’ve never used your full name, just odd nicknames like fartmaster or something. It was funny to see Chara call themselves those goofy names.  
  
“ **Yes or No**?” was the only message on the screen.  
  
“Look I don’t know what the heck you just said, so logically I must say “no”, my good friend.” You click “no” very confidently.  
  
“ **Fine then. Have it your way. This’ll be _way_ more fun**.”  
  
The computer emits a blinding white light that fills up the whole room. A deafening high pitch noise rings in your head as you feel yourself start to become numb.   
  
You’d very much rather have that annoying silence right now.  



End file.
